


the miracle of man

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post season three, Slice of Life, apparently ao3 tagged this as major character death???, no one dies, watch kawangoshi become more important than originally intended, why tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: 'is there anything more wonderful on earth, our marvelous planet, than the miracle of man?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to rosywiki for editing so there isn't the word tumor instead of tremor  
> ushishira week day 1 - intense force

The bus ride to the gymnasium in Sendai is quiet for the most part, always is. The first years that aren’t nearly puking up their guts are sleeping, Soekawa doing his best to calm them down. In the back of the bus, Tendou is attempting to start a Yugioh duel with little success, even when he starts betting money and nendoroids. 

 

Beside him, Goshiki isn’t doing better than most of the players in his class. Kenjirou had high hopes for him - he’s been to a tournament before, played in the one over the summer.

 

“Goshiki - “

 

“I’m going to win,” the first year says, jerking his head to the side in order to look at Kenjirou. “I’m going to defeat Karasuno. I won’t let Ushijima-senpai down.”

 

“You can’t do it alone,” Kenjirou scoffs. “Besides,” he continues, glancing over his shoulder to look at the ace, “He could be on any team and come away victorious.” 

 

“So, does your setting not matter, then?” Kenjirou doesn’t understand how he’s managed to remain this naive for so long, when he’s around the third years near constantly, or when Kawanishi is constantly dragging him away from Tendou-senpai’s eight hour long “group bonding” anime sessions. “Could it just as easy be Semi?”

 

“Shut up, Goshiki. I’m just saying, Ushijima is better than any player we’ll go up against in Miyagi, so even if Karasuno beat Seijoh, it doesn’t matter. We’re still better.”

 

“Are you just saying that because you like his dick, Shirabu-kun?” Taichi asks, perfectly casual. 

 

Kenjirou flinches, before climbing over the back of his seat to smack Taichi. “I hope you choke on - “

 

“Nope!” Kawanishi shrieks, clapping a hand over Kenjirou’s mouth. Kenjirou licks his palm, but Taichi just grimaces and doesn’t let go.

 

“What happened?” Goshiki says, puzzled and still a perfect image of innocence. “What did Shirabu-san say?”

 

Kawanishi blushes. “Doesn’t matter, dear.”

 

…

 

They’re the last off of the bus.

 

Normally, Tendou waits around for Ushijima to tell his best friend about the latest chapter of whatever manga he’s currently obsessed with, but he takes one look at Shirabu waiting beside Ushijima and smirks.

 

“I’m going to help Jin. You two, stay safe,” Tendou says before running to catch up with the rest of the team.

 

“Of course. Parking lot safety is extremely important, “ Ushijima replies as he reaches under the bus to grab his sports back. His warm-up jacket rides up his back a few centimeters, revealing smooth, tanned skin. 

 

Kenjirou blushes, his entire face heating up. 

 

“Kenjirou?” Ushijima calls. “Is something wrong?”

 

“What? No.” He tightens his grip on his bag strap. “Are you ready to head in?”

 

“Yes.” Ushijima takes his hand, palms rough and callused. 

 

Before pushing open the door, Kenjirou presses a kiss to the back of Ushijima’s hand. “We’re going to win,” he says, because there’s nothing else to it.

 

…

 

Shirabu Kenjirou knows he’s good at setting, even if he’s not talented. He’s worked for every inch he’s been given, been worthy of the starting position Washijou gave him. He knows the players' limits, and knows when he can continue to push them to the brink.

 

So maybe Ushijima Wakatoshi wants,  _ demands,  _ more sets to be sent his way, Kenjirou knows what it takes to win, balanced out the odds until he knows what it will take to win.

 

Or, he did. He put his money where his mouth is, told himself they would win, no matter what, that it was  _ impossible  _ for Karasuno to beat them less than a year after being a no name school. Shirabu Kenjirou isn’t reckless, isn’t foolish. 

 

Shirabu Kenjirou was wrong. 

 

It’s not until they’re in the locker room, Goshiki sniffling and teary, arms wrapped around Taichi’s waist and his face pressed against the blocker’s chest, that it truly sinks in.

 

There are no nationals for Shiratorizawa, no next game for many of the third years. Realistically, he knows he isn’t the only one to blame. Volleyball is a team sport, after all, with six players on the court. You can’t play alone, no matter how self confident you are, no matter how talented you think you might be.

 

“Get on the bus,” Washijou tells them once everyone has finished changing out of their uniforms, voice exhausted. “Once we get back to school, I want everyone to stretch and go back to their dorms. Practice will be at six tomorrow.”

 

Tendou lets out a low whistle once Washijou leaves. “I certainly didn’t expect that.” 

 

“It’s better than the alternative.”

 

“That’s true, Semi Semi.”

 

Eita doesn’t even bother telling the blocker to not call him that.

 

…

 

He doesn’t cry until the bus ride home, when Ushijima is pressed up to his side. He’s wearing his captain’s jacket. The sleeves are too long and the fabric is loose at the shoulders, but it smells like Wakatoshi and whatever aftershave he uses.

 

Wakatoshi doesn’t say anything, just keeps holding Kenjirou’s hand through all the tremors and broken sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two of ushishira week - promise/hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter might be a little late but i'm working on it

Kenjirou is exhausted at practice the next day. His muscles, particularly those in his shoulders and thighs, are sore and tight. He’d rather still be in bed, when it’s still dark outside, but Washijou doesn’t allow even a moments rest. He yells drill after drill at them, pushing them to the brink. If they’re not good enough now, they won’t be worth shit in a year, once the seniors are gone.

 

“Set faster for Ushijima-kun,” the coach instructs. 

 

Kenjirou wants to ask why - the two of them will never play together again, and Ushijima is a canon, unstoppable. There’s no reason to change their timing now. But at the same time, he knows what Washijou would say -  _ You need to be better. You allowed a first year to block the ace. This can not continue. _

 

So he sucks it up and pushes himself, because this can  _ not  _ happen again, and he will be enough. He throws himself into every ralley, every play, every set. Pushes himself to the brink and keeps going, because Shirabu Kenjirou has never been one to give up the second things get tough.

 

“You can afford to go easy on yourself,” Semi tells him through the net while a first year runs to get another ball. “You’re just going to injure yourself if you keep playing like this.”

 

“Shut up,” he spits out watching Wakatoshi stand at the serving line. “I don’t need the advice of someone who couldn’t keep their spot on the team.”

 

“I’m trying to help, Salty. Wakatoshi is worried about you, for fuck’s sake.”

 

“No, he’s not. There’s no reason for him to worry. I’m just trying to improve my skill set.”

 

“Shirabu - “

 

“Ushijima-san is about to serve. We should be getting in our positions.”

 

…

 

“Kenjirou?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

They’re walking to lunch together, arms brushing against each other. It’s cold, and the air bites through his uniform jacket.

 

“Do you promise that you will not push yourself too far next year?”

 

Kenjirou doesn’t reply, just presses closer to Ushijima’s side.

 

“I know Coach Washijou has been asking lots of you lately, and that you are doing your best to meet his expectations, but that doesn’t mean you should be putting yourself at risk.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It is not safe,” Ushijima adds.

 

“I know.”

 

“And I worry about you.”

 

“You’re not my dad, Wakatoshi.”

 

The ace looks like he’s been slapped. He stops walking, swallowing hard. 

 

“I’m sorry - “

 

“I just remembered I need to talk to Satori about something,” Ushijima says, not looking at him as he takes a step back. 

 

“About what?”

 

“Homework.” 

 

It’s so obviously a lie, and it’s clear that Kenjirou misspoke, that he can make a single word come out of his mouth. He watches Ushijima walk away, and hopes this isn’t the end.

 

…

 

Ushijima and Tendou don’t show up at dinner, so Kenjirou just shoves some fruit in his pockets before heading back to his dorm. Taichi won’t be back until later, so he’s free to lay in bed and shove several bags worth of chips in his mouth that he keeps hidden under his bed.

 

For a few hours, he manages to lay in bed and not think about anything. Once he runs out of chips he pulls his duvet over his head and screams until he can’t breathe. Why did he say that,  _ why did he say that, why did he -  _

 

“Shirabu? Are you okay?”

 

“Mmph.” 

 

“That’s not an answer,” Taichi says, ripping back Kenjirou’s blankets. Kenjirou does his best to cling to them, but Taichi’s stronger. “Reon told me you and Ushijima-san had a fight.”

 

“I wouldn’t call it a  - “

 

_ “Fine.  _ You had a disagreement. You still need to talk to him, though.”

 

“I know, I just - “ He squeezes his eyes shut, breathing slowing. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

 

“So get off your ass and apologize. I’m the only lazy roommate allowed, sorry.”

 

…

 

Reon lets Kenjirou into his shared room with Ushijima.

 

“Satori took him to get ice cream to cheer him up. They should be back soon.” He gestures to Ushijima’s bed. “You’re welcome to wait here.”

 

“Thank you.” He squeezes his hands between his thighs.

 

“Wakatoshi isn’t invincible, you know. You of all people should know he’s not as emotionless as he seems. He was really upset when he came back earlier.”

 

“I know. I shouldn’t have said - what I did.”

 

“At least you know you made a mistake. That’s a good first step.”

 

A few moments later, the door swings open to reveal Ushijima and Tendou. They’re both wearing birthday hats.

 

“Hey, Reon! We told the ice cream parlour - “ Tendou sees Kenjirou, and his tone turns icy. “Hello Shirabu-chan. Did you need something?”

 

“I - “ He feels small, now, tiny and insignificant. “I wanted to talk to Wakatoshi.”

 

Reon and Tendou look at Ushijima, their concern clear on their faces. “Toshi?” 

 

“Okay,” Ushijima says, looking at Kenjirou. 

 

“Do you want us to leave?”

 

“Yes,” the setter and ace reply at the same time. Once they leave, Ushijima slowly sits down beside Kenjirou, a foot separating them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kenjirou says as soon as the door swings shut. “I know you don’t like to talk about your dad. I shouldn’t have brought him up.”

 

“It is okay, Kenjirou. I could have...reacted better,” he says. “I worry about you. I don’t want something bad to happen to you while I’m in college next year. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone.

 

“I know, I just - “

 

“Kenjirou.” Wakatoshi holds his hand, touch soft and delicate, fingers resting on top of Kenjirou’s. “There is no need to worry. No matter what happens, I am here for you.”

 

“Promise?” he asks, twisting his hand to hold Ushijima’s.

 

“Of course, Kenjirou.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ushishira day 3 - clothes/itadakimasu  
> sorry it's short, i'm feeling a bit under the weather, so i hope the tenjin that shoved itself in here makes up for it!

 

“I’m cold,” Kenjirou murmurs, pressed up against Wakatoshi.

 

It’s just beginning to snow, not yet hard enough for it to stick to the pavement. The rest of the team has already dispersed around the temple around, walking in small groups. Even with all of the other people gathered at the local temple for New Years, it’s still freezing cold.

 

“Would you like me to buy you some tea, Kenjirou?” Wakatoshi asks. Against his cheek, Kenjirou can feel Wakatoshi’s chest vibrating. He nods, not letting go of Ushijima.

 

“You have to let go, Kenjirou.” Wakatoshi says, the slightest hint of endearment in his voice. “I can not walk with your arms wrapped around me.”

 

“That’s unfortunate,” Kenjirou whispers, “You’ll just have to stay here and keep me warm.”

 

Wakatoshi sighs, wrapping his arms around Kenjirou as well. Kenjirou tenses at first, but quickly sinks into Ushijima’s warm embrace.

 

“You’re a good hugger,” he says, nuzzling against Wakatoshi’s warm chest. Even in just a hoodie, the ace still runs hot, warm enough to heat up Kenjirou through all his layers of long sleeve shirts and sweaters. “And, you smell good.”

 

“Tha - “ Ushijima’s voice waivers for half of a second, before, “Thank you, Kenjirou. You smell good as well.”

 

Kenjirou bites back a smile, fingers tightening against Wakatoshi’s sides. 

 

“Having fun, you two?” Tendou croons. His cold hands are on Kenjirou’s cheeks before the setter even fully registers where he came from. Kenjirou bats his hands away, his nose wrinkling.

 

“Don’t be gross, Tendou-san,” Kenjirou says, scowling.

 

Satori wiggles his eyebrows. “Do you not like my cold hands, Kenji-chan?”

 

“He’s only upset because I stopped holding his hand,” Soekawa says, standing a few feet behind Tendou. His gloved hands are wrapped around a steaming paper cup of tea.

 

“You have gloves, Jin,” Tendou whines, mouth pouty and soft.

 

“Doesn’t make your hands any warmer, dear.” 

 

The corner of Tendou’s mouth quirks up into the slightest hint of a smile, and he shakes his head. “You know you like it, Jin.”

 

“And you claim Wakatoshi and I are bad,” Kenjirou claims, before turning back to Wakatoshi.

 

“That’s only because I’ve walked in on you,” Tendou taunts. “There are some things you can never unsee, Kenji-chan.”

 

_ ‘I’m sorry,’  _ Soekawa mouths before dragging Tendou away. “I think I see Semi over there, Satori.”

 

…

 

It’s late - almost curfew - by the time they make it back to school. Wakatoshi walks Kenjirou back to his dorm room, their hands swinging back and forth between them.

 

Once they reach Kenjirou’s door, he turns to face Wakatoshi. He stretches up to reach Wakatoshi’s mouth, and presses a quick kiss against his lips. “Such a gentleman,” he whispers, pulling back to smile at the ace. 

 

“Goodnight, Kenjirou.”

 

“Goodnight, Wakatoshi.” His hand is on the doorknob when he turns to look at Wakatoshi. “I love you.”

 

“I love you as well, Kenjirou. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

A warm feeling spreads in his core as his dorm room door swings shut behind him, and it stays, even as Taichi looks him up and down, a skeptical eyebrow raised.

 

“Did you two have fun tonight, Kenji?”

 

“Shut up, Taichi.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ushishira week day 5 - after hours

“Can you see me, Toshi?”

 

“I can, but I do not understand why we couldn’t have this conversation in person, Kenjirou,” Wakatoshi replies, voice slightly garbled. “It would have been easier.”

 

“Because you’re - “ he pauses, because  _ no,  _ he won’t allow himself to choke up, not over something so trivial. It’s not like this is the last time he’ll ever see Wakatoshi - there’s still the graduation tomorrow, and the entire spring before the first term begins, and whenever Wakatoshi has time to come home from school. And even if he’s going to Tokyo, it’s not like Kenjirou will never be able to visit him. “Because knowing how to use skype is important.”

 

“Simply calling on the telephone should be just as useful.”

 

“But, I can’t see your face that way, Toshi.” The video quality is too poor and the lighting of the dorms is too orange to really make out, but Kenjirou would bet money on Ushijima’s blush. 

 

“That is - true.” A moment passes, and  - “I do enjoy seeing your face, Kenjirou.”

 

“God, you two are gay,” Tendou mutters from somewhere off camera. 

 

“I thought you were dating Soekawa, Tendou,” Wakatoshi replies.

 

“I am, but I don’t flaunt it like you two. My love is more than just skin deep. It burns deep beneath the surface, and - “

 

“You made out with him in a public restroom at nationals last summer, Tendou-senpai,” Kenjirou interrupts. “At least  _ I  _ have the decency to not do that.”

 

“Gotta take what you can, Kenji-chan.”

 

“I prefer not being arrested for public indecency, senpai.”

 

“Well, when  _ your  _ boyfriend gets subbed in and makes a game changing receive, you can get back to me.”

 

“That’s awfully gay of you, Tendou-senpai.”

 

“You little - “

 

“Tendou, can you stop distracting my boyfriend, please? He was teaching me why skype is important.”

 

“Oooh, I didn’t know you two had plans tonight.” There’s shuffling, and then the sound of the door opening. “Stay safe, you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t!” he says, before the door shuts behind him.

 

Kenjirou bursts out laughing. “I can’t believe you - “ he begins, but stops when he can’t form words around his giggles.

 

“You cannot believe I did what?”

 

“You know.”

 

“I simply told him the truth. He’s the one who chose to interpret it that way,” Ushijima says, but there’s a tilt to his lips, the hint of something more in his words.

 

“You’re a scoundrel, Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

 

…

 

“How was your first day, Toshi?” he asks, once Wakatoshi picks up his call.

 

“It was quite productive. I have already finished unpacking, as well as taken a run around campus and met my roommate.”

 

There’s a muffled voice in the background, too faint for Wakatoshi’s mic to pick up.

 

“Iwaizumi-kun says to tell you hello.”

 

“Wait - “ Kenjirou’s forehead creases. “Your roommate is Seijoh’s ace? Oikawa’s boyfriend?”

 

“Yes. He has already informed me that it is fortunate that I wasn’t paired with Oikawa.”

 

Kenjirou cracks a grin. “That’s true. He would’ve drawn blood by now.”

 

“He most likely will the first time he visits.”

 

A distant ‘ _ true’  _ is picked up in the background.

 

“How has your day been so far, Kenjirou?”

 

“Good. Classes don’t begin until tomorrow, so the team got together. Taichi and I are rooming together again, so we went to buy snacks together at the convenience store. One of the first years asked why we were watching anime, and Goshiki spent the first three episodes of Sword Art Online trying to explain the significance.”

 

He doesn’t mention one of the other first years who has inhabited Wakatoshi’s locker and set his sights on the ace position, or how empty the clubroom feels without Tendou yelling at the projector and whatever show they’re watching. Or, how Reon isn’t there to remind them to do their homework, or Semi to rile him up in the clubroom before every practice, or Jin to check on them whenever something is off, or Yamagata to pick up slack when their receives are off. There isn’t any point to, not when Wakatoshi is eight hours away and can’t change a thing.

 

“Tendou mentioned that he might come by tomorrow, since his term has yet to start.” 

 

“He mentioned that,” Kenjirou smiles. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to teach the first years the wonders of anime and manga.”

 

Wakatoshi opens his mouth, but Kenjirou stops him. “I miss you, Toshi.”

 

“I - “

 

“Sorry,” he says, just as fast. “I know you can’t visit just yet, and you just left. But I just, I miss being around you, Wakatoshi.”

 

“I miss you as well, Kenjirou. You can call me whenever, and I shall do my best to respond.” Wakatoshi smiles, faint, but still bright. “I’ll be home at the end of the month, as well.”

 

Kenjirou doesn’t bother to stop the smile spreading across his face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you as well, Kenjirou.”

**Author's Note:**

> so there will hopefully be 6 chapters, one for everyday except 4. i'm trying to get as much done today as i can, but i am a student so there's no guarantee 
> 
> you can reach me at violet-boy (main), mother-iwa-chan (animanga), or claude-lit (writing blog) on tumblr, or cactixix on twitter!


End file.
